


DragonFang

by OurLadyOfRebellion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Character of Color, Masturbation, Multi, Restraints, Service Kink, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), dom valkyrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOfRebellion/pseuds/OurLadyOfRebellion
Summary: Valkyrie decompresses with the help of Loki, Thor and Bruce Banner/Hulk on board theStatesmanafter the Ragnorok.





	1. Chapter 1

Brunnhilde knew that the polite thing to do would have been to protest Thor’s insistence that she be given her own room aboard the _Statesman_ , but she was glad for the privacy. Even after facing down hundreds of berserkers, Fenris, and Hela herself, she wasn’t ready to face her fellow Asgardians. Their eyes wary of the Valkyrie who had abandoned them long ago. Thought dead, only to return upon Asgard’s demise. There wasn’t enough drink on board to prime her for that audience.

“Finding your quarters adequate?” She turned to see Loki standing in the doorway. Arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

“What do you want?” she drawled as she began to unfasten her armor, throwing a vambrace on the couch at the foot of the bed. Loki stepped forward and the door slid closed behind him with a hiss.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” She paused. “That doesn’t sound like the Trickster God, Savior of Asgard,” she rolled her eyes.

“Well, I think Brenna would have been proud of you.” Brunnhilde froze. She hadn’t heard that name in an eon. She turned and saw Loki’s dark, knowing eyes. Back on Sakaar, she thought he’d only lifted the memory of the defeat of the Valkyrie at the many blades of Hela. But no. He’d gone much deeper than that.

Loki was already at her side, black hair spilling over his shoulder as he leaned towards her. “I know how Brenna would reward you for a victory. The gifts she would lay at your feet.” Loki knelt before her on the cold metal floor. “I’ve come to continue her tradition.”

She wanted to knee him in his smug pale face. Put her fist through that wicked smile. But a prince of Asgard was kneeling before her. And while Hela had been defeated and Asgard was cosmic dust, Brunnhilde still wasn’t satisfied. She still had a hole where Brenna and her sister warriors used to be. How fitting that Loki now offered himself to her. And she would take her recompense.

“Undress me.” She clipped at his bowed head. She stood, eyes forward, ignoring the knowing smile on Loki’s face as he swiftly undid the clasps of her pauldrons and cape. His fingers lingering lightly as he removed her breast plate. She pulled her undershirt over her head, revealing her breast band. She sat on the couch and pointed to the floor. Loki knelt before her again. She stretched her arms out leisurely and put her foot on his chest. Watched as he removed the armor plates from her leg, then the other.

“Boots.” And Loki took off her boots. He took her bare feet in his cool hands by the ankles.

“May I?”, he raised a soft brow at her. She simply nodded her head in acknowledgement. Loki bent his head and placed a chaste kiss to the arch of each of her feet. Brunnhilde bit her lip. He looked up at her and held her brown eyes as he turned to place another kiss on the inside of her ankle. She wanted to moan but wasn’t ready to give him the satisfaction yet. Loki placed her feet on either side of himself and slowly slid his hands up her calves, the back of her knees, her thighs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and she lifted her hips to let him slowly pull them down her legs, leaving her linen shorts. Once off, he gently folded them and placed them with her other things.

“Undress and get on the bed.” She got off the couch and walked over to a side table that had a few decent bottles to choose from. She unstoppered each and gave them an appreciative sniff until she found something she fancied and poured herself a drink in one of the accompanying glasses. Just one. Just for her. When she turned back around, Loki was sitting at the foot of the bed, hands on his knees. Cock laying languid in his lap. God, he was pale, but beautifully so. His flesh would mark so well for her. Like Brenna's had. She took a swig of her drink.

“On your back.” He smiled and eased himself down, legs left over the end of the bed. She walked up between his legs and stood there, looking down into his green eyes. The lines of his collarbones. The faint rosy tint of his nipples. The planes of his torso and thighs. She placed her drink on his sternum and then began to unwind her breast band.

“I’d be honored to help you with that,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t remember asking you to speak.” Loki grinned and kept his thoughts to himself. But then she saw his eyes go a little wide and his jaw a little slack once her breasts met the cool air of the room. Her brown nipples firming in seconds. She sighed, happy to be free of the woven gauze. She reached for her drink and took another sip, then placed it over his navel. Watched as his muscles quivered under the cool glass. She stretched her neck to one side until it popped and then to the other side. She slowly pulled the drawstring of her shorts until it was loose and then she let them fall from her hips to the floor. Loki had lifted his head to watch and she let him. Let his eyes wander over the short dark hair of her mound before she reached for her drink again.

“I’m going to sit on your face, Loki. I expect great satisfaction from a Prince of Asgard. But I also expect not to spill my drink.”

“I’ll do my best, my lady Valkyrie.”

Drink in hand, Brunnhilde knelt on the bed and made her way over until she was facing Loki’s legs, her thighs on either side of his head. She slowly lowered herself over his face until she could feel his eager tongue reaching for her flesh. She took another sip of liquor and settled her whole weight on him, feeling more than hearing his happy “Mmm” between her legs. Loki was attentive. His tongue reached immediately for her clit and lapped a wide, wet line down to her deep well. She smiled to herself and let him work.

He tongued her clit in slow circles. Laved between her labia. Dipped into her dripping cunt. But Brunnhilde didn’t moan. All she gave him was the sound of her deep breathing as she relaxed further and further into the strokes of his tongue. She felt his jaw and throat work to swallow the moisture he culled from her and that made her arch her back a little and give a little hum.

Loki, clever as always, picked up on her desire and licked louder, lapping his tongue against her in a wet rhythm. Sweeping from her clit to her cunt as loudly as he could. He made smacking sounds with his soft lips as he drank her in and Brunnhilde soon found herself clutching the almost empty glass to her chest with one hand as she braced herself against his svelte abs with the other. She was clenching inside and she felt Loki’s tongue deeper than it should be able to reach. But what good was being a shapeshifting trickster god if he could not at least do this?

Brunnhilde saw that Loki’s cock had sprung to an admirable height and was slowly weeping drops of his cum. She put her glass right at the base of his cock, up against his shaft. One or two drops made their way over the crystal rim, slightly clouding the golden brown liquid.

“Be a good boy and hold this for me while I get off,” she instructed. Loki huffed a dutiful response as his tongue grew thick inside her. And outside her. He’d grown a second tongue and now was licking her clit and the sweet, sensitive spot inside her. She began to moan. Her thighs became rigid as she rode his face, easily falling into the muscle memory of being astride her winged mount from so long ago. She reached for his hips and raked her nails back towards herself, leaving beautiful lines of tender flesh up to his pink little nipples. She saw him twitch against her drink, but it stayed in place.

“Oh, Loki!”, she sighed. “You’re such a good, good boy.” He thrust his tongues more rapidly, making her breath grow shallow. She felt his hands slide up her thighs to her hips. She took his hands in her own, entwining their fingers together. And she squeezed with her hands. She squeezed with her thighs. She squeezed his undulating tongue inside her and finally gasped a long breath before all her muscles went tight at once. And then slack. She felt the sweat that had raised itself across her brow and down her back start to cool just as quickly as it had appeared. Trying to rein in her ragged breathing, she reached for her glass and gave it a swirl before downing it. Loki’s cum adding an extra layer of delicious flavor as it burned down her throat.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “You’re welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk decides to pay Valkyrie a visit while she's indisposed with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two tops, one bottom. And lots of cum. (bisexual thumbs up)

There was a loud _thump_ at the door and Brunnhilde left Loki supine on the bed to answer it with a sheet wrapped around her.

“Angry Girl.” The Hulk rumbled from where he stood, looking down at her doorway.

“Hey big boy,” she cooed. “What are you up to?”

“Hulk want to train with Angry Girl.” He was grinning while he flexed one arm, giant green muscles rippling.

“Well, I’m a bit busy at the moment. Want to help me with something?,” she winked up at him.

“Hulk always help Angry Girl.” Brunnhilde stepped back from the doorway and gave Hulk a wide berth so he could stoop under the doorway.

“You are not letting that thing in here!” Loki shouted from the bed as the door closed. But, in true Loki fashion, didn’t bother to cover himself.

“Mind your manners, Loki. Unless you don’t want to play anymore…?” She studied Loki’s face. He was fearful of Hulk, but she watched his eyes glint with curiosity. 

“Puny god,” Hulk chuckled. “No match for Angry Girl.”

Brunnhilde invited Hulk to sit next to the bed, against the wall. They had to scoot the couch to the side, but no bother. She brought him the biggest of the liquor bottles from the side table, after pouring a copious glass from it for herself, while Loki looked on cautiously.

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you more to drink. But I can certainly offer you some fun.” Hulk took the bottle between thumb and forefinger and emptied it into his wide mouth. Then chucked it at the opposite wall.

“Hey big boy! This isn’t your apartment back on Sakaar. Be nice.”

“Hulk remember Angry Girl apartment on Sakaar. Hulk room much nicer.” She rolled her eyes at that.

“Anyway… Loki here was just _thanking_ me for coming with you sorry lot back to Asgard. And as I recall, there’s a bit of a hatchet to be buried between you two.” She sipped from her glass while darting her eyes between Loki’s pale face and Hulk’s green one.

“All’s fair in war,” Loki said quietly, giving Hulk a sidelong glance.

“Hulk not worried. Puny god is no threat.”

“All the same,” Brunnhilde smirked into her glass. “I’d like you boys to make nice.” She sat her glass down at the foot of the bed and stood herself between Loki’s knees. His eyes grew wide at that and he looked up at her expectantly, long black locks slipping from his shoulders to his back. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. He tasted like her and she took joy in it. Loki hummed into her mouth, his tongue eager to caress hers, and reached under the sheet she was wrapped in, sliding his smooth hands along her taut thighs. She broke the kiss to give Hulk a toothy smile.

“It’s not like what we got up to on Sakaar. But I thought you’d like to help me teach him some manners.”

“I may be a god, but-” Loki started to protest.

“Hush, O Savior of Asgard,” Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. “He’s much too big for either of us. Believe me, I tried.” Hulk roared laughter and Loki went even paler than normal. “Besides, that’s not the kind of pain I’m interested in inflicting.”

“Hulk too big for puny god.” And Hulk bellowed with laughter again as he got to his feet and simply tore Stark’s trousers from his thick green legs. He was big. And green. Everywhere. Brunnhilde pulled the sheet away from her body and was all tan muscle and curves again. She could feel their eyes on her and the attention crackled like lightning up her spine. She took a lock of Loki’s black hair between her fingers and looked him in his green eyes.

“Unlike you, you can trust me. Do you trust me?” Loki took her hand and turned his face to kiss her palm, keeping his eyes on hers.

“Your word is a treasure and a gift,” Loki murmured against her hand. She smiled at that. She took his hands and pulled him to his feet, then turned him over and pushed his back so he was bent over the bed.

“On your stomach,” she ordered and Loki layed himself prone on the bed. Then she turned to Hulk. “Hold him.” Loki stiffened but didn’t make a sound as Hulk’s giant hand firmly pushed him into the mattress. She saw Hulk had stiffened as well. He always enjoyed the games she’d devise for them back on Sakaar. Besides, she was quickly running out of drink and sex would soon be her only distraction on this ship. She took up her glass from the floor and eased her way between Loki’s thighs.

“I’m going to finish my drink,” she said. And then drizzled a measure across the pale flesh of Loki’s pert ass. She knelt over and started licking it up. Laving her tongue up one cheek and down the other. Smacking her lips as she went.

“No wasting,” Hulk growled.

“I won’t,” she said with a sly look. She poured a little more on the small of Loki’s back and loudly slurped it up. He wriggled just a little and she gave his bottom a firm slap. “If you want it to feel good, you’ll be very, very still. If you want it to hurt…,” she trailed off. She sat her glass at the base of Loki’s spine and got down on her stomach. She spread his thighs until she could get to his taint.

“Mm, tickle puny god?” Hulk asked.

“You love watching, don’t you?”, she giggled at him. Hulk responded by licking a wide stripe against his free hand and beginning to stroke himself. A large pearl of his cum trailing along with his thick fingers. He nodded his chin at her, encouraging her to keep going.

She pressed her tongue against Loki’s taint and she heard him take a sharp inhale of breath but he managed to stay still. She reached for her glass and tipped a little more liquor down the crack of his ass so it sluiced down to her waiting mouth. She slurped and licked and swallowed it down.

“I think I’d like to have Loki serve me all my drinks,” she grinned up at Hulk, licking her lips. Then she got up on her elbows and spread Loki’s cheeks as far as she could with one hand before letting the last of her drink dribble onto the tight, pink ring of flesh nestled between them. She planted her face there and licked with abandon. Loki twitched and she clawed the inside of his thigh. He moaned into the bed but kept still as she worked her tongue against his sensitive flesh.

“Let him up on his knees,” she instructed to her large green friend while she went to put her glass back on the table. Hulk eased the weight of his hand just enough for Loki to do as she asked before starting to stroke himself harder, grunting his pleasure. Brunnhilde gave him a knowing look while she slipped her middle and ring finger into her mouth, coating them as thickly as possible with spit. She was on her knees behind Loki and she reached with her free hand around him and found his length hot and hard, curled up against his belly.

“So ready for us,” she smiled as she gently stroked him. “Be a good boy,” she said as she slid her two sopping wet fingers against his ass and began to circle his tight, puckered flesh, “and you’ll be rewarded.” When her spit began to dry she lifted both her hands to Hulk’s face.

“Hulk help,” he said before spitting a great drop of saliva into her waiting palms. She saw that Loki was watching over his shoulder with great interest. He bit his lip at the sight of Hulk’s giant green member disappearing into and reappearing from his equally giant fist.

“Don’t you just wish?”, she said with a sigh. She rubbed her fingers together and took Loki’s cock into her left hand. Hulk’s spit allowing her to set a slick rhythm that had Loki’s back arching in seconds. Then she slid the fingers of her other hand from his taint up to his tight little hole and began to slowly ease her ring and middle finger inside him. She gave him slow, shallow thrusts, contrasting with the the quicker pull on his cock.

“Hulk race you,” grunted the green giant from the side of the bed.

“That’s not fair,” Brunnhilde scowled up at him. “You’ve had a head start.”

“Angry Girl can do it,” he smiled with teeth the size of apples as he fucked faster into his own fist.

“You heard him,” she barked down at Loki. “Be a good steed and get to the finish line as fast as you can.” Loki gasped as she stroked him even faster, the wet noise of slippery skin filling the room. She pressed until Loki’s ass swallowed her fingers to the knuckle and he moaned deep from inside his chest. She let the thrusting of her fingers in his ass meet the pace of her hand around his cock and Loki started bucking his hips, breathing hard and raw under Hulk’s hand. She squeezed his cock just a little bit tighter and then carefully turned her fingers so she could press down on the spot inside that she knew any Asgardian born with a dick had. A spot that she herself envied but loved to praise. Loki whimpered an undignified noise, very unbecoming of a God of Mischief, but then he was pushing his ass back against her, uncaring of any punishment she may have given him for the transgression. She let him because she he was close. She knew he was hers.

Loki came with a loud gasp and a few grunts, his thick cum dripping between her fingers and onto the bed. She gave his ass a few more strokes, making him shudder and crumble down onto the bed. Hulk pressed him flush with the mattress before spurting his own thick, massive spend over Loki’s bottom, great big groans escaping his wide chest.

“I guess it was too much to expect to sleep in a dry bed later,” she mused.

“Hulk sorry,” her big friend rumbled, but he was smiling, green ear to green ear.


End file.
